Goth AU
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: Marinette, a goth girl, is absolutely stunned when Adrien Agreste starts coming to her school. With all of his bright colors, he practically glows. Its love at first sight for both of them. Little does she know the hurt that this has caused her best friend, Luka. TW: Heartbreak, Physical violence (later), Family drama, etc
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_She had never seen someone glow so much before. His rays of radiant golden sunshine filled the dark obsidian chasm that she was._

Chapter 1

Black lipstick. Black choker. Black thigh high boots. Black fishnet. Black sweater with glowing white stars. She immersed herself in black. A beautiful color. The most mysterious, hiding something that you can't see. The darkest, an inky shade that carried a somber mood with it. Like a moonless night, like an opal.

Marinette loved black.

So, she was goth.

The only things that were not black about this girl were her pastel pink skirt, neon pink nails, aquamarine eyes, and pastel pink and lavender hair. The way she looked was important to her. Dressing this way made her feel whole.

Her skin was pale already, and in contrast with her coal- colored clothing, it looked paper white.

Snatching up her purse as she dashed out of the door to go to school, she bid good-bye to her parents. The tantalizing smell of bakery goodies wafted up from her cinnamon-colored paper bag that was chock full of black and white cookies.

The heels of her onyx black boots rapped the pavement in a steady rhythm as she walked along the sidewalk, ignoring the glances that people threw at her. As she arrived at school, she waved at her punk friends, Alya and Nino, before walking over to her best friend and fellow goth, Luka Couffaine.

He greeted her as he usually did, with a small yet sweet smile and a melancholic strum of his guitar. She gently ruffled his turquoise and black hair as she stood beside him, leaning against the rough, aged brick wall.

A new boy walked through the doors of the school. He practically burns her eyes out the first time she looks at him. He's wearing stereotypical high-end designer clothes, which you almost never see at Francoise Dupont, and his shaggy golden hair practically shines.

With all of his bright clothing, he practically glows.

She had never seen someone glow so much before. His rays of radiant golden sunshine filled the dark obsidian chasm that she was.

Marinette was instantly drawn to him. It was inexplicable but from the start she knew that it would be as beautiful as the night sky in Paris.

And she was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Writing this chapter literally killed me.

XXXX

Luka had been waiting too long. He knew that he loved Marinette, and it was now or never. He had two Jagged stone concert tickets burning a hole in his pocket for this friday, and he was going to ask Marinette out.

He pulled out the tickets, and opened his mouth to speak..

"Marinette I ..."

"Hi!" Marinette chirped, greeting the new boy. Her cheeks flamed cerise, a color that he had never seen them turn before, and he knew that he was just a moment too late.

He had lost his chance.

"Hey." The new boy said, his voice filled with hope. " I'm Adrien Agreste.I'm new here. Maybe you can show me around...?"

"Of course!" Marinette answered, a moment too fast. "I mean...sure. That's cool." She checked her watch. "It's almost time to get to class. We should probably head upstairs. Don't want you to be late on your first day!" She giggled, a shallow sound that was an octave higher than it should have been. The sound cut straight through Lukas heart as Marinette walked away with Adrien, not even glancing back at her best friend.

Luka followed a few feet behind them, noticing every movement that they made toward each other. Marinette batted her eyelashes. Adrien touching her arm as they laughed at a joke that he made. Touching her arm! The dude hadn't even known Mari for a day and he was already making moves on her.

During class, Marinette chose to sit with Adrien in the front, abandoning Luka to sit in isolation at their usual seat in the back. He watched them taking notes together, doodling together, and even answering questions together. It shook Lukas core how fast the two bonded. It had taken him and Marinette 2 months to establish that kind of friendship, while it had taken Marinette and Adrien only 2 hours.

At lunch, Luka didn't even enter the cafeteria. He didn't want to watch Marinette and Adrien eat lunch together. He hid in the bathroom, throwing his lunch into a toilet because the loss of Marinette's love sapped away all of his appetite, and washing the tears out of his eyes with the cold water from the rusted school faucets.

Luka followed them the entire day, like a stray dog tagging behind his old owner. His head spun everytime Marinette and Adrien touched. How could he have let her slip through his fingers?

She wasn't his angel anymore.

At the end of the school day, Adrien pulled two concert tickets out of his pocket.

"So….I'm going to the new Jagged Stone concert this friday. Do you want to come with me?"

Luka could have sworn that he saw hearts form in Marinette's eyes. He turned around and started walking away, but not before he heard her reply.

"I would love to! That's so sweet. No one has ever taken me to a concert before."

"Oh sure." Luka thought to himself. "My hearts already broken. May as well run it over with a train as well."

Luka shoved his hands into his pockets and ambled out of the school building, heart bleeding but carrying on like a wounded soldier.

He pulled the Jagged Stone tickets out of his pocket, crumpling their violet paper in his shaking first.

Two pieces of purple paper sat in the trashcan of Francoise Dupont high school, alone with the hopes and dreams of a heartbroken goth teenage boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was the queen. A hybrid of Regina George and Heather Chandler. Of Avril Lavigne and Harley Quinn.

Usually, she owned it.

Usually, everyone did what she said, whether it was with a scowl or a smile on their face.

Usually, she felt powerful.

But right now, she felt nothing but useless. A worthless little girl, whose plastic tiara had snapped.

Her father had found out.

Practically the entire school was goth or punk or something like that. Who could blame her for wanting to fit in? Who could blame her for falling in love with the fashion styles?

Who could blame her for going against her parents wishes?

It had started with just some clothes. A leather jacket here, some combat boots there. She bought them secretly, slipping out under the cover of darkness. She also wore them secretly, sneaking them to school in her backpack, and sliding them on in the dingy school bathrooms.

Eventually, it turned into a whole different beast. Color contacts and wet-n-wild black lipstick. Fishnet stockings and graphic tees from hot topic. Headpieces ordered on a secret amazon prime account. Temporary hair dye bought at the drugstore at the other end of town.

All of it was put on at the school bathrooms in the morning. She had started coming an hour early, sometimes more. A whole duffel bag of extra stuff sat in a secret locker in the girls locker room. She took it off before she went home, which was luckily much quicker, even though it still took a good half-hour.

In the last 6 months, she had taken a huge leap of faith and gotten her first piercing. Soon, she was addicted. Every night, she went out, until she had a metal piece in her nose, lip, eyebrow, a couple more in her ears, and one in her belly-button. She covered them up with thick concealer at home and started keeping some distance from her father.

Today, she had been in 8th period when her father had walked in with a big grin plastered on his chubby face. Once he laid eyes on his daughter, it quickly morphed into a frown. Remembering that they weren't the only ones in the room, he quickly slapped on his for-the-cameras-smile. Roughly and firmly, he grabbed Chloe's arm, almost lifting her up in his haste to get her out of the classroom.

Once they arrived home, the torture started. Out came his whip, away went his smile. Chloe curled into a little ball in the corner, bracing herself for the lashes that cut through her body. The roar of her father's voice seemed never ending as he berated her for "shaming their family" and looking like "a satanic demon".

That was were she lay now. Her father once again wrapped his meaty hand around he fragile arm, lifting her up without glancing at her.

He was leading her to the door.


	4. HEYYY Ya'll!

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	5. Chapter 4

Ahhh. The sweet taste of Lukloe. A ship that is out there, but not as huge as the love square. Enjoy!

Also, these chapters may be shorter. Definitely less than 500 words. Sorry guys. I need time for myself too.

XOXO

GG

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luka rounded the corner as he heard the piercing scream of a damsel in distress. Although he was certainly no prince in shining armor, he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Please! Please, Daddy, no! We can work this out. Please!"

"Shut up. You are no longer my daughter. Good bye, bitch."

Luka saw the body of their schools reigning queen, Chloe Bourgeois, being tossed out into the street. Due to the brute force, upon impact, she was quickly surrounded by a pool of blood.

As Luka watched in awe, a car slowly approached. Coming to his senses, he ran towards the broken girl and picked up her body, bridal style, making it to the sidewalk with Chloe just in time.

Chloe's long eyelashes, slathered in purple mascara that was melting from too many tears, fluttered.

"Luka? Just put me back there. I have no family, I have no money, I have nothing. I am feared by all and loved by no-one. Just, please, let me die. Please."

She begged the blue haired by, tears pouring down her face that was swirled with fading makeup.

"Woah, woah. Hold up. First of all, I'm sure there are people that love you. You are the queen bee of our school. There's gotta be some boy who likes you. To put it bluntly, even though you are not the kindest, you're fucking beautiful. And listen to me."

His face came even closer to her's and Chloe realized that she suddenly couldn't breathe. She was drowning in those turquoise eyes.

"Life is worth living. If you don't have a place to stay, you can come stay at my house. No matter what happens, don't give up on life. A few years ago, I gave up.."

Luka lifts his sleeves while still managing to carry Chloe. He reveals two identical scars running from wrist to elbow. His cobalt eyes flashed with a hidden sadness.

"And it was only because of my family that I'm still here. And I learned that there is always something worth living for. So if you don't want to live for yourself, please, live for me."

Chloe, overcome with emotion, could only nod while silent tears dripped off her face.


	6. Chapter 5

Adrien walked with Marinette towards the park. Her cerulean eyes glistened in the bright paris afternoon sunlight. They chatted about everything and nothing, and by the time Marinette had walked him home, he couldn't deny that she was a pretty cool person. He looked forward to seeing her on the next day.

When he walked into his house, he reported to nathalie, his father's assistant, the way he usually did, like a good child. He told her about his first day in actual school, no he didn't have homework, yes it was nice. He quickly found his way up to his room and collapsed on his bed.

Adrien closed his eyes, replaying his first day of school. Replaying…

Marinette walked up to him, like an angel in black. His own personal demon. He chuckled at the thought. She wasn't his. But her pale paper-white skin, her black lipstick, her gentle hands had guided him around school that day. That tinkling laugh and melodic voice making conversation with him so he wasn't lonely for a moment. Black boots tapping the ground in a steady beat, walking him home. Yeah, she wasn't his.

But did he want her to be?


End file.
